Un amor entre dimensiones
by HikariHyuga01
Summary: Celestia encuentra un libro brillante en una sección apartada de la biblioteca y es absorvido por este. Ella tendrá problemas y tendrá muchas aventuras como Kushina Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1: Llegada a Konoha

**Quiero decirles que habrá algunos cambios, sera que Celestia no tendrá el cabello arcoiris en el inicio, lo tendrá rosa y no ondea en el aire y la batalla de Luna y ella si se hará pero un poco diferente. Les recomiendo que vean el video de "Lullaby for a Princess" para tener una idea.**

 **-blablabla- hablan**

 **-"blablabla"-pensamiento**

 **-BLABLABLA-grita**

 **Espero que lo**

* * *

En una mañana refrescante en Equestria, se veían a una potra, era una alicornio de melena rosada pálido y pelaje blanco, su nombre era Celestia (8 años)y después de mandar a su hermana Luna, un potrilla unos 3 años menor que ella (5 años) de melena azul marino y su pelaje es del mismo color pero mas oscuro, decidió dar un paseo por el castillo ya que no tenia ganas de dormir y estuvo tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a una sección de la biblioteca un poco alejada y como era muy curiosa decidió investigar.

De repente, vio un libro que tenia un leve brillo, entonces se acerco a ese objeto y lo tomo con su magia para empezar a leerlo, para ella era como una historia fantástica al ver que trataba de alguien llamado Rikudo-sennin que había encerrado a un demonio en la luna y con el poder de este hizo a 9 criaturas diferentes que se esparcieron por todo el mundo y luego vio algo que llamo su atención, hablaba de criaturas bípedas llamadas "humanos" que con el tiempo la paz que había puesto el Sabio de los seis caminos se deterioro y lo humanos se llenaron de deseos de poder y se inventaron las cinco naciones ninja, también hablaba de que las estaciones cambiaban solas y todo lo que los ponis lo hacían en ese lugar se hacía solo. Cuando ella le dio vuelta a la pagina vio una herradura extraña pero con su magia lo descifró y lo leyó.

 **-Jigen no tabi no jutsu(Jutsu de viaje dimensional)-** dijo ella confusa al no saber que significaba pero de repente la pagina brilló y poco a poco vio como su cuerpo se desvanecía y se asustó, intentó salir pero no pudo y de repente cuando cerro los ojos sintió un dolor indescifrable y cuando abrió los ojos vio un bosque espeso y estaba a punto de caminar cuando siente algo extraño en su cuerpo, ve a la distancia un lago y se acerca tambaleante. Cuando llega nota que su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora su rostro era un color claro bronceado y embes de que su "melena" fuera rosado era un color rojo y le llegaba a su "lomo" aunque tenia sus ojos tenían el mismo color (morado) pero lo que lo sorprendió era la forma en que lo traía su cuerpo, era diferente. Era como esa descripción de las leyendas de los humanos, ahora se daba cuenta que era una humana.

Aunque tenia una duda en la mente, vio una roca a la distancia y se concentró y de repente la roca levitó unos instantes para luego caer y también ya notó que su magia no había desparecido del todo, solo tenia que entrenarse desde el inicio y recuperaría poco a poco su poder.

Ella se encamina a donde sus instintos le dice pero luego para y en su mente aparece una serie de imágenes aunque no lo entendía muy bien pero tenia una leve corazonada. Cuando sigue caminando nota un pueblo a lo lejos y llega a la entrada. Los que parecían ser los guardias la ven y se dirigen a ella.

 **\- Con que tu eres la extranjera de Uzu-** dijo uno de los guardias al verla. Ella por puro instinto le contesto.

 **-Hai!-** aunque ella no sabia que significaba intuía que era una afirmación.

 **-Bien entonces te enviaremos con Sandaime Hokage-sama-** cuando el guardia le dijo eso, algo le decía que era alguien importante.

Pasaron por la aldea y ella veía curiosa todo al ver lo parecido que tenían en Equestria aunque la vez un poco diferente, luego vio que se dirigían a la construcción mas grande donde suponía que era donde estaba la persona que mencionaron. Cuando entraron siguieron por un pasillo hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta y tocaron para recibir un "adelante" de la persona de adentro.

Entraron y los guardias le dijeron al que supuso era el Sandaime, luego el mencionado voltea a su dirección y ve que le sonríe.

 **-Con que te enviaron a ti, dígame niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** dijo el hombre y ella se puso algo nerviosa aunque ya tenia un nombre aunque no sabia de donde lo sacó.

 **-Soy Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane-** dijo ella apresurada sin saber porque dijo ese ultimo sufijo. (Desde entonces me referiré a ella como Kushina).

El Hokage ya no preguntó mas y les dijo a los 2 ninjas que la acompañaran a su alojamiento.

Ellos hicieron caso y la llevaron a un lugar del bosque y al llegar vio una mansión. Ella se sintió algo incomoda y cuando ya se iban uno de ellos regresó y le dio un papel, parecía un horario.

 **\- Este es tu horario de la academia ninja, mañana vendre por ti a las 8 am, para entonces ya debes estar lista-** dijo el guardia y ya se marchaba cuando ella le habló.

 **-Espera!, ¿quisiera saber si me podría dar un recorrido por la aldea? para ya no tener que ir acompañada-** dijo ella algo temerosa de su respuesta.

Él aceptó y salieron, mientras cruzaban notaba que cuando la miraban a ella la miraban como poca cosa y algunos le daban una mirada arrogante como diciendo "soy el mejor" y la ponían un poco incomoda.

 **-Disculpe, ¿por qué todos me miran así?-** dice inconforme porque en Equestria la trataban mejor que ellos.

 **-Porque saben que eras una extranjera y son algo hostiles con los extranjeros-** dijo el algo incomodo por decirle eso. Ellos ya iban al final del recorrido y la lleva a la cima del monte de los Hokage y Kushina pregunta.

 **-¿Por qué la cara de los Hokage están plasmados en este monte?-** pregunto ella para aclarar su duda.

 **-Pues todos ellos protegieron a la aldea por sus vidas, todos les dan respeto por ser mejores ninjas y cuidan de su aldea sin pensarlo dos veces-** dijo el con orgullo por sus lideres.

Kushina estaba también admirada y al comparar esas mirada de orgullo a sus lideres y la de indiferencia hacia ella se prometió solo una cosa.

 **-"Me convertiré en Hokage'ttebane"-** pensó ella con decisión.

Ya se estaba oscureciendo, y como dijo el ninja nadie quería vender su comida. El ninja ya se iba ir y la iba dejar en la casa pero ella se negó, dijo que volvería sola y que lo vera mañana. Él un poco inseguro asintió para retirarse, cuando no encontraba ningún local que la recibiera, ya estaba a punto de rendirse cuando divisa uno a lo lejos. Al acercarse nota que el local se llama "Ichiraku's ramen" le daba un poco de miedo al saber como la tratarían sin el guardia quien la acompañaba.

Cuando entro no había ningún cliente porque ya era tarde y se acerco a la barra ahí noto a un señor de mediana edad. Se acerco y él lo noto.

 **-Hola niña, ¿necesitas algo de comer?-** le preguntó amable lo cual la sorprendió porque nadie había sido amable con ella hasta ahora.

Iba a contestar que pediría algo pero recordó que no tenia dinero y se quedo callada porque recordaba que el Hokage le dijo que le iba ha dar dinero mañana.

 **-Lo siento, aún no tengo dinero, vendré mañana, afín de cuentas no tengo mucha hambre-** dijo ella cohibida pero un ruido los silencia, era su estomago. El señor se vio pensativo y luego sonrió.

 **-No te preocupes esto va para la cuenta de la casa-** dijo el señor dándole un bol de ramen, Kushina extrañada se acercó y lo probó. Se paró por un momento y el señor la miraba expectante.

 **-ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO'TTEBANE, ¿QUÉ ES ESTA DELICIA?-** dijo ella muy feliz y el hombre le contesto.

 **-Es ramen señorita-** dijo el contento de que le haya gustado.

 **-Vendré todos los días'ttebane, eso téngalo por seguro-** dijo ella mientras se acababa el ramen, un tiempo después terminó.

 **-Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre?-** dijo ella interrogante.

 **-Mi nombre es Ichiraku Teuchi, pero solo dime Teuchi-** DIJO EL SEÑOR SONRIENTE

 **-Arigatou, Teuchi-san, por el ramen'ttebane-** no entendía porque pero poco a poco se acostumbraba al idioma de ese lugar. Ella se paró y se fue. Ella ya no podía esperar hasta mañana para ir a la academia. Cuando llegó a su casa fue a su cuarto y se durmió, ya quería saber que pasaría mañana.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor comenten xD y si quieren lean mis otras historias que están en proceso.**


	2. Chapter 2: Primer día en la academia

**Debo decirles que mis historias no tienen horario fijo. Y el guardia que acompaña a Kushina es un Oc. Imagínenlo como quieran.**

 **Que disfruten de la a continuación xD.**

* * *

Al día siguiente

Kushina se levanto creyendo que todo lo vivido fue solo un sueño , pero al levantarse nota que ese "sueño" fue real. Así que noto la hora y vio que eran las 5:30, no se sorprendía porque siempre se levantaba temprano para levantar el Sol en Equestria. Vio que aun se notaba la luna y en ese momento recordó a su hermana.

 **-"Luna"-** pensó ella al extrañar a su querida hermana menor pero aprovechando que aún faltaban 2 horas y media para que llegara el guardia, salió de la casa para practicar su magia, aunque ahora que estaba calmada, notaba otra energía extraña en su cuerpo, bueno tal vez se lo dirían en la Academia. Fue a la parte de atrás de su casa y se puso en pose de meditación y sintió que se elevaba, era normal para ella, y pudo percibir la energía natural de su alrededor así estuvo todo el tiempo mientras sentía su magia crecer poco a poco en pequeñas cantidades. Ya pasado el tiempo ella paró con su proceso para entrar y cambiarse. Poco tiempo después llegó el guardia a llevarla.

 **-Buenos días-** dijo él mientras la veía salir. Ella respondió el saludo igual y se encaminaron a la academia. A Kushina le encaminaba una duda en la mente, así que preguntó.

 **-Disculpe, ¿por qué es amable conmigo si soy una forastera?-** dijo ella mientras esperaba expectante la respuesta, vio que el guardia lo pensaba un poco y respondió.

 **-Porque ahora eres parte de Konoha y no deberían tratarte mal por solo venir de afuera, solo eres una niña-** Kushina se sorprendió por esa respuesta y le sonrió, pero ahora que lo recordaba lo miró.

 **-Ahora que lo recuerdo, no me a dicho su nombre-** mencionó un poco aturdida por no preguntarle su nombre.

 **\- O si, perdona, bueno mi nombre es Kenji-** dijo al ya nombrado Kenji con un poco de vergüenza al no decirlo antes. Ella asintió y se dio cuenta que ya llegaban a un lugar que parecía una escuela. Ella estaba ansiosa porque sería su primer día.

Ya habían entrado y pasaban por un pasillo y se detuvieron frente a una puerta y Kenji la abrió y entraron, lo vio hablar un poco con el profesor y se despidió de ella antes de despedirse. El profesor le hizo una seña para que viniera y así lo hizo.

 **\- Atención, hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante..-** dijo el profesor pero ella estaba muy nerviosa que no pudo contenerse.

- **Soy Uzumaki Kushina'ttebane-** dijo Kushina muy apresurada sin poder evitarlo y se cubrió la boca. Luego empezaron los gritos.

 **-Miren el color de su cabello-**

 **-Que rarisimo-**

 **-¿Te lo teñiste de rojo?-**

 **-Su cabello es extraño-**

 **-Se ve graciosa-Tranquilos todos, no armen alboroto-** el profesor intentaba hacerlos callar pero no funcionaba hasta que ella se desesperó.

 **-¡Yo...seré la primer mujer Hokage de la aldea!-** dijo determinada en su camino.

Luego uno de los estudiantes, que era rubio y ojos azules (y un poco afeminado, a opinión de Kushina) se levantó.

 **-Quiero ser un gran Hokage y que todos me reconozcan-** lo decía mientras tenia un puño en su pecho y sonreía. Ella misma lo miraba con recelo por pensar que alguien "débil" (en su opinión) piensa en ser Hokage.

Después de eso todos los estudiantes se sentaron y el profesor comenzó con su clase.

 **-Hoy comenzaremos con la explicación del chakra, es la unión de la energía espiritual y física, la energía física requiere de entrenamiento de cuerpo, ejercicios físicos, mientras que la energía espiritual se controla a base de meditación para poder concentrarse, y al unirse se necesita el entrenamiento** **shinobi, con el chakra se puede hacer ninjutsu, incrementar la fuerza de su taijutsu y disipar genjutsu...-** mencionó el profesor y Kushina se quedó pensando, lo que escuchaba era parecido a la magia aunque a la vez había una leve diferencia, como ella ya había hecho ambas cosas por eso sentía esa otra energía en su interior. Estuvo tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la clase terminó.

 **-Bueno niños, hora de salir al descanso-** dijo el profesor mientras se retiraba, algunos salieron pero otros se quedaron. Ella se estaba levantando cuando un grupo de niños le interceptaron el paso.

 **-Tomate!-** le dijo uno de ellos mientras la señalaban.

 **-A partir de hoy vamos a llamarte Tomate!-**

 **-¡Tienes una cara redonda y el cabello rojo!** **¡Pareces un Tomate!-**

 **-¿Desde cuando los tomates pueden ser Hokages? ¡Odio a los tomates!-**

 **-Yo también, Nunca los como en la ensalada-**

 **-Un tomate al que todos odian nunca podrá ser aceptada-**

Después de que dijeron eso todos se empezaron a reír y ella noto que los estaban mirando, incluso el chico que dijo que quería ser Hokage. Ella se estaba empezando a enojar y eso que era difícil pero no le gustaba que se burlen de ella. Luego uno de ellos le habla.

- **Oye te estas volviendo mas roja, ¡Festival de Tomates, es hora de cosechar!-** dijo mientras se burlaba de ella y le agarraba el cabello.

 **-¿A quién estas llamando tomate?. Escúchame, no me gustan los tomates'ttebane-** le dijo mientras agarraba su muñeca fuertemente y lo lanzó en circulo retirando a los que estaban a su alrededor. Luego lo tiró al piso y le empezó a pegar.

 **-Si continuas llamándome tomate te arrepentirás'ttebane-** luego de que dijera eso se detuvo porque escuchaba que alguien se reía el chico rubio con un compañero.

 **-¿De qué te ríes?-** le decía mientras preparaba su puño, luego el niño se voltea repentinamente pero sin que ella se diera cuenta la ve por el rabillo del ojo.

Después de eso suena la alarma que muestra el fin del descanso, ella se retira a su lugar y se percata que todos la esquivan, bueno es mejor eso a que se burlen de ti. Ya pasado el tiempo terminaron las clases, ella ya iba saliendo y nota a Kenji en la entrada seguro para esperarla. Ella va hacia él corriendo y se pone en frente de él.

 **\- Buenos días, Kenji-san-** ella lo saluda pero ve su rostro incomodo, ella le pregunta que ¿que sucedía?

 **-Bueno, es que prefiero que me llamen Kenji, sin formalidades, me haría sentir viejo-** dijo él riéndose con pena y ella asiente.

Luego de eso, caminaban a la casa pero luego Kushina se acuerda de algo y se para abruptamente.

 **-Disculpa Kenji, pero podemos ir a un local que se llama Ichiraku's Ramen es que ya es hora de comer-** dijo ella mientras que él guardia asentía. El local estaba a unos metros de donde estaban y cuando llegaron el señor les saluda.

 **-Buenas tardes, veo que volviste niña, a propósito ¿cuál era tu** **nombre?-** dijo creyendo que si ella iba a venir todos los días tendría que saber su nombre.

 **-Me llamo Uzumaki Kushina'ttebane-** dijo ella sonriente contenta de que el señor Teuchi no la trate como los demás.

 **-Bueno supongo que quieres un bol de ramen, ¿no es así?-** dijo él sonriente al tener una cliente que va a ser frecuente. Ella asiente y el señor le prepara el ramen.

 **-Oye, Kushina-chan, como fue tu primer día en la academia yo invito lo que vayas a comer-** dijo Kenji sin saber las consecuencias que traería esa propuesta.

 **-Hai!-** dijo la pelirroja sonriente al fin no tener que "limitarse".

Kushina empezó a comer a toda velocidad ya que no había comido nada desde el día anterior en ese mismo local, los hombres que estaban presentes se sorprendieron al ver la velocidad con la que comía, al terminar su plato ella siguió pidiendo sin contenerse y así siguió durante un tiempo.

 **\- Gracias por la comida-** mencionó Kushina satisfecha sin notar la cara de shock que tenían las dos únicas personas presentes al ver como 8 platos vacíos de ramen. Kenji lloraba por dentro pero al ver la cara sonriente y satisfecha de la pelirroja se dijo que no importaba si quería verla feliz, no sabia porque pero no quería dejar de consentir a esa niña que se volvió como una "hermana menor" para él.

Ellos se despidieron del señor y notaron que ya se hacía de noche y Kenji se fue a dejar a Kushina a su casa, ella estaba un poco desanimada al ver que a la persona que le guardo un gran cariño ya se iba, pero se dijo que lo vería al día siguiente así que se fue a acostar y se durmió sin esperar que pronto sería el comienzo de amistades y aventuras.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor comenten xD**


End file.
